


Team Sourwolf

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mention Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Movie Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Solo ve, Stiles, te mueres por ello— impuso Lydia, con fastidio, desde el salón donde iban a empezar a discutir horarios de vigilancia. Y entonces Stiles miro los boletos en la mano de Derek y vio una oportunidad, no solo para ir al cine, casi, gratis, también por la cita con Derek, aunque para Derek no fuera una cita.</p>
<p>(Stiles y Derek van a ver Civil War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/gifts).



> Bien, este trabajo esta retrasado, debió ser publicado el sábado, pero la inspiración no esta muy colaborativa así que, hasta hoy esta listo. Principalmente fue una idea de Nevermoree, esta chica es genial, me impulsa a seguir loca y con mi OTP xD Así que esto es un regalo para ella, porque se lo merece y es genial.
> 
> Advierto, puede que no tenga muchos spoilers de la película, igual si no la han visto no lo lean, y también, es demasiado fluff, así que mucho amor!!

Dentro de la casa los únicos sonidos que perturbaban la calma de la noche, eran los dedos de Stiles pulsando contra las teclas de su computador terminando el reporte sobre historia, su respiración constante y su pierna golpeteando contra la mesa en su frecuente tic nervioso. Eran las once de la noche y sobre las casas el cielo se tornaba azul marino, la brisa fresca golpeaba los árboles.

Derek por fin decidió dar un paso hacía el porche de la casa Stilinski, llegaba veinte minutos antes, pero ya no tenía nada más que hacer a esas horas. Además, apostaba que a Stiles no le importaría ser interrumpido en lo que parecía un ataque de ansiedad; Derek podía sentir los latidos inquietos del humano retumbando en sus oídos.

Así que ahí estaba, caminando sobre los escalones de la entrada directo a la puerta principal, chaqueta de cuero enfundando sus hombros y las entradas para el estreno en el cine que ya tenía planeado. Aún recordaba cómo había llegado a esa “cita” con Stiles.

Había sido solo una semana atrás, en la reunión de la manada:

~*~

_—Te lo digo en serio Scott, no estoy apoyando a ninguno, pero a veces el fin justifica los medios— exclamó Stiles mientras la puerta del loft corría hasta abrirse por completo dejándoles entrar a él y al moreno._

_—No Stiles, puede que no quieras estar de parte de ninguno, pero al final sabes que Iroman tiene razón— insistió Scott sonriendo como si acabara de decir una verdad mundial, Stiles tenía tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero apreciaba demasiado sus manos, gracias._

_—¿En serio, Scott? ¿Ironman?— resopló Kira detrás de ellos, tomada de la mano de Malia, el mencionado se giró hacia ellas dispuesto a justificar su elección._

_—Sabes, mejor no hables, seguro serán una sarta de cosas frikis y ya tengo bastante con Stiles desprendiendo ese olor a excitación cada vez que estamos aquí— zanjó Malia mirando a ambos jóvenes con hastío, Stiles abrió la boca indignado, las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza mientras Scott ladeaba la cabeza como un cachorro confundido._

_—¿Siguen hablando de lo mismo?— interrumpió Lydia al entrar al lugar, el cabello ondeando en su caminar._

_—Scott simplemente no entiende que no siempre los “malos” actos son con un fin dañino— respondió Stiles figurando comillas con sus dedos ante la palabra “malos”._

_—Stiles tiene razón— manifestó Derek saliendo de la cocina, todos los recién llegados le miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer brazo, por su parte Stiles dio un salto de sorpresa, su corazón apunto de escapar por su boca._

_—¿Qué?— cuestiono Lydia sin poder creer que Derek expresara estar de acuerdo con el humano hiperactivo de la manda. El alfa giro los ojos, lamentándose haber dicho lo anterior._

_—Que Stiles tiene razón— repitió Derek con menos animó._

_—¿De menos sabes de que hablamos?— interrogo Scott mirando acusadoramente al lobo mayor._

_—Si Scott, hablan sobre esa película de súper héroes que se va a estrenar, sobre lo que todos los adolescentes discuten en estos días, sobre qué equipo es quien— respondió con simpleza Derek terminando de caminar hacía la mesa en medio del salón._

_—Lo ves Scotty, hasta Derek sabe— exclamó el castaño ya recuperado de su aturdimiento, aunque su corazón aún latía apresurado._

_—¿Y porque es que estás de acuerdo con Stiles?— Lydia miró a Derek con una ceja enarcada y los brazos sobre su pecho cruzados. Kira y Malia solo miraban desde el sofá donde habían decidido acampar mientras se discutía sobre esa película._

_—Porque la mayoría de las veces los actos que una persona comete, buenos o malos, pueden llevar a un fin menos dañino, aunque a veces el fin no justifica los medios, pero sí en este caso todo es para salvar personas, entonces el posible daño hecho antes puede justificarse— Stiles fallo terriblemente ocultando su sonrisa, Scott por su parte aún se sentía indignado, pero Lydia, ella entendía y como la más audaz e inteligente del grupo decidió utilizar ese momento de calma entre Stiles y Derek, para darles un empujón._

_—Tienes razón— asintió la pelirroja, Scott dejó escapar un chillido ofendido,  la chica solo sonrió en disculpa. — La verdad es que muchas personas mentimos a quienes queremos para protegerlos, algunos inclusive se alejan— inquirió la pelirroja mirando de soslayo al castaño, parecía que en ese momento la verborrea de Stiles había desaparecido._

_—Sí— concordó Derek secamente, podía percibir la ansiedad de Stiles, el amargo olor a los celos de Scott y la suspicacia de Lydia. Algo en la mirada de la pelirroja le inquietaba._

_—A mi realmente no me llama la atención esas películas, pero ya que ustedes están de acuerdo, sería bueno que vayan juntos— propuso Lydia con una sonrisa orgullosa, Derek y Stiles literalmente se estremecieron, por razones completamente diferentes al desacuerdo._

_—Todos podemos ir, juntos— interrumpió Scott con entusiasmo. Lydia le dirigió una mirada asesina provocando que él moreno diera un paso atrás. —o no— sentenció agachando la cabeza._

_—Esto es mejor que esa película— murmuró Malia con burla acercándose a Kira, la chica le sonrió pequeñito._

_Stiles, por su parte, decidió ignorar la tensión incómoda que llenaba el ambiente y con cautela se dirigió a la cocina por una botella de agua. A pesar de no ser un hombre lobo, pudo escuchar como Lydia regañaba en susurros a Scott por incluirse en un plan donde no le habían llamado. Una sonrisa satisfecha atravesó su rostro mientras bebía del envase_

_—Lydia me dio dos entradas, dice que ella no quiere ir y Scott está castigado. Malia y Kira irán después, así que tú y yo podemos ir, claro, si quieres— hablo Derek al entrar a la cocina, si Stiles no hubiera visto su sombra contra la madera de la encimera, seguro hubiera soltado un grito y dado un salto, cual gato sobre la nevera._

_—Espera —Stiles levantó su mano frente a Derek —¿Me estas invitando a salir?—chilló el castaño, incrédulo y tembloroso._

_—Solo aprovecho la cordialidad de Lydia—objeto Derek, con esa mueca en su rostro de que lamentaba su existencia, justo en ese momento, con Stiles._

_—Solo ve, Stiles, te mueres por ello— impuso Lydia, con fastidio, desde el salón donde iban a empezar a discutir horarios de vigilancia. Y entonces Stiles miro los boletos en la mano de Derek y vio una oportunidad, no solo para ir al cine, casi, gratis, también por la cita con Derek, aunque para Derek no fuera una cita._

_—Está bien, pasa por mí el viernes— accedió Stiles conteniendo su baile de la victoria, Derek solo asintió dándose la vuelta rápido para esconder su gesto satisfecho._

_~*~_

 

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Stiles sabía quién era, con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro salto de su asiento, apago su portátil y tomando la chaqueta de su cama salió escaleras abajo. Saltó el último escalón, y corrió a abrir la puerta, Derek estaba del otro lado, tan alto y guapo como siempre, Stiles sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—Hola—saludo el lobo, las manos escondidas en las bolsas de su chaqueta.

—Hola— respondió Stiles tontamente, los dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior, balanceándose en sus talones.

Derek no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa, los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron. La excitación entusiasta que desprendía Stiles, abrumo un poco a Derek, por lo que solo pudo bajar la cabeza respirando despacio,

—Tenemos que irnos— instruyo Derek, levantando al fin la mirada, el castaño se ruborizo al recordar que era un cita. Stiles cerró la puerta con llave a sus espaldas y ambos se dirigieron al auto del lobo, estacionado frente a la acera.

El camino al cine fue tranquilo, Stiles y Derek no hablaron mucho, pero el silenció no era incomodo, había algo en el ambiente que les relajaba, les llenaba de calor el pecho. Claro, el silencio duro poco, cuando por fin habían logrado entrar al cine, ya en sus respectivos asientos, palomitas y dulces –cortesía de Derek, gracias- Stiles comenzó, a casi literalmente, saltar en su asiento, los ojos más iluminados, manos agitándose en dirección a la pantalla.

—En serio Derek, si esto es mejor que el comic, te juro le pido matrimonio al director—exclamo Stiles justo cuando la luz empezaba a bajar.

Derek odiaba los lugares concurridos y más si eran cerrados, había tantos aromas juntos, excitación, ansiedad, nervios, sin contar el olor a mantequilla pegado a las paredes, y el queso agrio. La nariz comenzaba a picarle, pero no le importaba, podía concentrarse solo en Stiles, lo feliz que estaba y solo con sus emociones llenando el lugar, Derek podía sobrevivir.

 

~*~

 

La noche parecía más ligera, el reloj marcaba las dos y media de la mañana, a su lado Stiles no dejaba de vibrar de la emoción, palabras y frases sueltas de carrerilla, Derek había dejado de escuchar a mitad el camino de la salida del cine al estacionamiento. Y no es que no le importara Stiles y todas sus buenas y malas opiniones respecto a la película, era que sin darse cuenta el castaño repetía lo que ya había dicho.

—Entonces cuando Spider-man apareció, y Wow, luego, la forma en que detuvo el golpe de Bucky. Oh, eso fue genial— exclamo por tercera vez el humano, y justo después le siguió el sermón sobre como el efecto sorpresa, el villano les había llevado a su objetivo, lo idiota que Tony había sido y como todo se ataba en un perfecto infeliz nudo.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas Stiles soltó un último suspiro, Derek, frente a él, ya cerca del auto, mostro una pequeña sonrisa por el entusiasmo de Stiles.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado— las voz del lobo salió un poco tímida, Stiles mordió sus labios para contener una burla y romper el calmado ambiente.

—Fue espectacular- murmuro el humano con más recato— y, a ti, ¿te gusto?—la mirada de Stiles se mantuvo en sus zapatos, observando la punta de uno golpear al otro.

—Admito que fue muy buena— respondió Derek con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿Qué puedes esperar después de ver a Pantera negra y Ant-man? Con sus actuaciones increíbles, sin olvidar la perfecta forma en que Zemo los manipulo para destruirse, joder, es lo mejor— profirió el humano alzando sus brazos al cielo en un dramático gesto. Derek esta vez sí se rio, una carcajada fuerte y ronca emergió de su garganta, Stiles lo contemplo con los ojos como platos, la boca ligeramente abierta y un rubor que le llegaba a la punta de las orejas.

—La forma en que te expresas, jamás me cansare de mirarte tan apasionado— confeso el lobos comenzando a recobrar la compostura, aun se podía ver una sonrisa en sus labios, las mejillas manchadas de rosa ante el esfuerzo emocional.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Derek Hale?— acusó el castaño dando un paso atrás, Derek ladeo la cabeza, una ceja enarcada, Stiles había utilizado el  pronombre “mío”, sin ningún filtro.

—Yo soy Derek, tuyo, eso aún lo estoy descubriendo— contesto con malicia Derek, entonces Stiles se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, la vergüenza emano de él como una peste.

—Oh Dios, no era lo que quería decir, solo que, se me hizo raro verte tan relajado, sonriendo, te reíste; que no es como si no pudieras hacerlo, pero nunca lo había visto, y me sorprendí y realmente debería callarme— suspiro al final, rogando al cielo que se lo tragara la tierra, Derek seguía mirándolo con curiosidad, o lastima, seguro era lastima. Pensó Stiles.

—Hey, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, las personas suelen sentir, y yo suelo reír, esta cita me ha gustado mucho, por eso lo hice— Derek dio un paso más cerca de Stiles, una mano alcanzando la muñeca del castaño, la voz suave hizo estremecer al humano.

“Cita”

La palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Stiles.

 Derek creía, Derek había dicho que eso era una cita, igual que ellos-dos-saliendo. El corazón de Stiles golpeaba sus oídos con fuerza.

—¿Es una cita?— balbuceo el humano intentado sostenerse de algo, pero al no haber una superficie que le sostuviera, Stiles se tambaleo de espaldas, descendiendo al pavimento.

—Stiles— nombro el lobo, logrando sostenerlo por la cintura, por reflejo los brazos de Stiles se envolvieron en su cuello. —Te dije que no tomar agua te afectaría— regaño Derek reteniendo más de cerca al castaño. Stiles podía percibir el dulce y cítrico olor de la colonia suave de Derek, el perfume de la crema paraafeitar y la mantequilla en la tela de la chaqueta de Derek, como otra piel de aromas.

—Lo sé Sourwolf, pero si estar en tus brazos es el precio, entonces lo hare más seguido— balbuceo Stiles, el mareo apoderándose de él. Derek podía decir algo más, señalando la confesión evidente del humano, pero no estaba para eso, tenía que llevar a Stiles a su casa y hacerle hidratarse. Derek se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta del auto, con Stiles en sus brazos, con una mano abrió la puerta, introdujo a Stiles en el asiento con cuidado, le puso el cinturón y rápido se dirigió a su lado en el volante.

Fueron los treinta minutos más largos en la vida de Derek, y eso que había vivido muchos momentos peligrosos y cruciales. Pero llevar a Stiles semi inconsciente en su auto, era lo que lo tenía más asustado y preocupado. Cuando por fin visualizo la casa Stilinski, al parecer el sheriff seguía en la comisaria porque no estaba su auto en la entrada y ningún signo de vida dentro de la casa, Derek pudo respirar solo un minuto tranquilo.

Stiles comenzó a recuperarse cuando Derek estaciono, pero con una mano en el pecho le insistió recostarse, con urgencia el lobo rodeo el auto y saco a Stiles, con ambos brazos sosteniéndole le llevo a la casa, busco las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y cuando desbloqueo la puerta se adentró directamente a la cocina.

—Stiles, necesito que abras los ojos— pidió Derek después de dejar a Stiles en una silla frente a la mesa, el humano solo gimió alzando un poco la cabeza. Derek soltó un suspiro exasperado, miro a su alrededor, con rapidez y sin dejar de vigilar a Stiles, el lobo camino hacía un gabinete, lo abrió, tomo un vaso para llenarlo de agua.

Primero inclino la cabeza del castaño hacía atrás, luego con cuidado llevo el vaso de agua a sus labios e instruyéndole le dio de beber para que por lo menos reaccionara. Stiles volvió en sí después de tres tragos de agua, los labios húmedos rozaron los dedos de Derek cuando le limpio la boca. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del humano, las manos de Derek seguían en contacto con el cuello de Stiles, podía sentir el calor del otro a través de la tela.

—Lamento arruinar nuestra— Stiles trago saliva sin dejar de mirar las orbes verdes amieladas del lobo —nuestra cita— vacilo un instante,

—No te preocupes, podemos tener más—soluciono el lobo sonriendo tan grande y brillante.—Aunque, a pesar de todo, me gusto esta noche, y la película— continuo Derek inclinándose un poco más cerca del rostro del humano.

—A mí también me gusto esta noche, a pesar de esto— declaro Stiles haciendo una señal vaga a si mismo referente a su mareo.

—Puedo vivir con ello— se encogió de hombros Derek, cediendo por ultimo a rozar su nariz con la de Stiles, un estremecimiento golpeó al humano, aún podía sentirse mareado, pero eso no le impediría besar al lobo; con entusiasmo termino la distancia chocando sus labios con los de Derek.

El moreno se tensó al principio, pero después de dos segundos se dejó llevar, el beso no era nada pretencioso, solo labios bailando juntos, sin lengua ni presión. Stiles se sostuvo de Derek el tiempo que se besaron, hasta que ambos tenían que recuperar aire y con renuencia  se alejaron solo para juntar sus frentes, los pechos agitados con cada inhalación.

 

~*~

 

—Te veo mañana, no voy a esperar otra premier para salir contigo— se despidió Derek, dando otro corto beso a Stiles, el humano intento ocultar su rubor bajando la cabeza, pero fallo, Derek sonrió dando por terminada la velada, el aire se había vuelto más fresco y no había dejado que Stiles saliera a la calle a despedirle, así que él ya se encontraba camino al auto, mirando sobre el hombro a Stiles dentro de su casa, los labios rojos como su rostro y cuello, podía sentir con la yema de los dedos toda la alegría que desprendía el humano.

—Hasta mañana será— musito el humano observando el auto de Derek tomar camino por la calle.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, si gustan pueden dejar alguna idea, y así motivarme a escribir algo pequeño y bonito, para ayudar a la inspiración a volver. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
